lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's That Girl? (TV Show)
Who's That Girl? is the first and debut episode of Popular. It originally aired on February 10th, 2017. Plot Synopsis Story (Soundtrack: Girls Just Want To Have Fun) Two young girls dance around a overly populated bedroom, filled with teddy bears and random collectors items. The camera shows several props around the room, including a framed photo sitting on a bedside table, in the picture, the two girls have their arms around each other's neck in a tight hug, excited looks on their faces. The two girls, in the present day, jump on the bed and sit, the blonde sighs as the music settles and she turns to face the brunette. “Savannah,” She starts, slightly out of breath due to all the dancing, “We’ll still be friends, even after I move, right?” “Brooklyn! Of Course we will!” The brunette, Savannah, says happily placing her hand on top of her friend’s. “Really?” Brooklyn asks in disbelief. “Ofcourse! You’re my best friend, nothing can get in between us!” Brooklyn smiles widely, pushing her green glasses up her nose before hugging Savannah, the two girls wrap their arms around each other, embracing. “I just can’t believe this.” Savannah says sadly as they break apart again, Brooklyn adjusts herself on the bed so she is sitting cross legged and facing Savannah. “Do you really have to go to Orange County? Why can’t you just stay here, you can live with me!” “I’m sorry, Savvy, I wish I ‘’could’’ stay,” Brooklyn sighs heavily, looking down at her lap as she tried to hold back tears that escaped from her eyes. “I’m going to miss you alot!” “I’m going to miss you alot, too!” “Brooklyn, sweetie, your parents are here!” A voice, Savannah’s mom, echoed from down stairs. Brooklyn looked up at Savannah again, her eyebrows furrowed and a large frown on her face. “We’ll talk on the phone every day!” Savannah reassured. “And don’t forget, Instant Messaging until midnight!” Brooklyn smiled lightly, standing from the bed and slipping on her sandals, Savannah followed her to the bedroom door. “You’ll have to come visit me sometime, Sav, they’re sending me to some uptight school, I’m not going to fit in.” “Of Course you’re going to fit in, You’re Brooklyn Hayes!” Savannah smiled, Brooklyn immediately hugged her again. “Thanks, Savvy. I just thought I wouldn’t be glamorous enough…” “Brooklyn, you’re crazy! You will be glamorous enough!” Savannah encouraged as both girls walked slowly down the stairs. “Brooklyn, time to go.” Brooklyn’s mother practically demanded from the front door, Savannah’s mother standing next to her. “I guess this is goodbye.” Brooklyn hugged Savannah for the third and last time, smiling widely at her best friend before walking towards her mother. “I’ll miss you!” Savannah smiled, Brooklyn turned back and waved at her, before sinking down into the back seat of the car. Savannah waved back as her and her mother watched as the car spluttered down the street and away from the house. Savannah’s mother wrapped her arm around her daughter. “You’ll see eachother again soon, I promise you that, Savannah!” Her mother said as Savannah became sadder by the second. “I hope so…” Savannah said sadly, the two walked into the house and closed the front door gently behind them. ---- The opening credits begin playing, the song Popular by The Veronicas plays over it. ---- 4 YEARS LATER Savannah and her parents sat around a table. Her father looked at her mother very wide eyed like, like some how he was trying to get her attention. He kept gesturing to Savannah, who was busy looking at her phone screen, with his head. Savannah’s mother finally put her cutlery down and cleared her throat, her father smiling triumphantly. “Savannah,” Her mother, Mrs. Reed, said. Savannah looked up, her brown hair falling in front of her face. “... Your father and I have made a decision, It involves your father’s work.” “What about it?” Savannah asks, intrigued as she puts her phone down. “We’ve decided to move.” Her father butts in, “To Orange County.” Savannah’s eyes immediately lit up, she pushed her chair back away from the table and her mouth formed a perfect “o” shape “Oh… My gosh!” Savannah’s mind flashed back to when she said goodbye to Brooklyn, how she was moving to Orange County and now she was too. “You can’t be serious?” She questioned, she had to remember the date to make sure it wasn’t April Fools Day. “Of Course we’re serious! We wouldn’t joke about anything like this!” Mrs. Reed smiled. “This is amazing!! I can finally see Brooklyn again!” “I thought you said you guys hadn’t talked in awhile? That she hadn’t been returning your emails or calls?” Mrs. Reed asked. “Yeah, but, maybe she’s going through a tough time?” “Savannah, don’t you find that odd? If she hasn't spoken to you…” “Mom, come on now! Me and Brooklyn are best friends for life!” She giggles nervously, thinking about what her mother was saying. “What school am I going to?” Savannah pulled her seat back towards the table now that she had calmed down, she took her cup of tea in her hand and began to take a sip from it. “The Orange County Day school seems like an excellent choice,” ‘’Mr. Reed pushed his laptop over to Savannah, showing the picture of the large school on the Orange County Day website.’’ “That’s the one that Brooklyn goes too!” Savannah said excitedly. “Well, they’re also very academically based which is very good for you.” Mr. Reed continued. “This can be the start of my new life!” “New life?” Savannah’s mother questioned, an eyebrow raised. “Since when did new lives start at sixteen?” “You know what I mean, mom! It’s going to be amazing, just watch!” ‘’Savannah leaned back in her chair, smiling as she looked into the distance, thinking about her “new life” she was about to embark on. The screen fades to black.’’ (Soundtrack: California Girls) 1 WEEK LATER Savannah can be seen grabbing objects and placing them into cardboard boxes, since the last time we saw her room it has been greatly revamped into a more calm, cool room. Her walls are white and she has a blue rug on the floor. The room is mostly empty except her bed, which is still pink, and her wardrobe. Savannah reaches over to grab a framed photograph, the same photograph that sat on her bedside table years before, of her and Brooklyn. She smiles, looking at it and places it into the box. She closes the box, picks it up and heads out the door. The camera cuts to Savannah and her parents, driving down a motorway in their car, Savannah is looking out the window as she adjusts the black glasses on her head. The camera cuts to Savannah placing a box with multiple other boxes inside a bare room “It’s perfect!” She says as her dad walks out the room, rubbing her head as he passes. Savannah begins setting out her room, placing the framed picture beside her bed once again alongside other accessories and a bottle of perfume. She steps back to admire her work after several hours of working on her room, only to be dissatisfied when she looks on. Her mother enters. The music fades out. “How are you getting on? I made you some green tea.” “I… I don’t know. I don’t really like it.” Savannah admitted, taking a cup from her mother’s hand. “Why not? Isn’t it the same as your old room?” “Yeah! But There’s something not right about it.” “Maybe it’s the fact you’re not in the same room, are you feeling home sick?” “Can we go shopping?” Savannah asks, taking a small drink from the cup. “Shopping? Sure. Yes, of course.” “Now?” Savannah asks, her mother stands there, thinking for a small second. “Sure, come on.” ---- (Soundtrack: California Girls, continued) Savannah and her mother look through different furniture shops, looking for something to replace her room, which Savannah had classed as d e a d. Savannah looked at many different types of furniture and soon, they went home with a few pink things and a few white things. Savannah looked again at her new room, as the music began to fade out again, she smiled and nodded. This was the new life she was looking for. The screen fades to black. ---- (Soundtrack: Black Magic) Savannah’s eyes opened slowly to the sound of birds chirping just outside her window. Today? Today was the day she would be enrolling on her first day at Orange County Day, also known as OCD. It was very exciting for her, she hadn’t seen Brooklyn and she hadn’t been responding to the emails she had been sending her, telling her she was going to be at her school, but she was hoping that once she got there all the memories would come flooding back to her, they would be reunited and be best friends again! Savannah hopped out of bed and stretched, applying her makeup carefully in front of her new pink mirror. She pulled on a plain white shirt as the camera panned over to the picture of Brooklyn and Savannah. She pulled a tanned color cardigan over it and pulled it towards her chest, almost like she was hugging herself. She stared at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath and heading downstairs. A slo mo shot of her legs as she’s revealed, she looks great, she pushes her glasses up her nose, a high ponytail on and flat shoes. “Ready to go sweetie?” Mrs. Reed asks, picking up her car keys from the table. “I guess…” She says, a nervous quiver on her lips. Savannah and her mother walk outside, getting into the car outside. Mrs. Reed gives her a reassuring smile as they start driving. The camera fades to black Fade into Orange County Day, a large school with a side building to the side on the main doors. The building has a beautiful exterior, there are flowers lining the long cobbled pathway leading towards the main doors, with apple trees between each patch. The sun was shining down on the grass, showering the students that relaxed there with sunlight. Groups of students sat by a fountain in the center of the lawn, others sat braiding eachothers hair, some skateboarded around the pathway. Savannah was astonished by the beauty and her nerves upped even more. The music fades to a subtle volume. “Savvy?” Mrs. Reed snapped Savannah out of her daydream, back into reality. “We’re here.” Savannah stepped out, alongside her mother to admire the school. “This is the school? Wow… It looks so much bigger than in the pictures!” Savannah gasped, “Yeah, It’s pretty big,” Mrs. Reed turned to face Savannah, “Oh… Sav you look gorgeous. You’ll fit right in with all the other girls.” “You think so? I don’t look too…” “You’ve read the student handbook right?” Mrs. Reed cut off Savannah, trying to calm her nerves the best way possible. “They seem so uptight” Savannah comments, adjusting her cardigan as she watches everyone walk by. “Don’t worry honey, I’m sure it won't be that bad.” Savannah let out a large sigh, she’d never been to a school this big before, it was weird. “I guess I should get going then.” She sighs. “Do you want me to come in with you?” Mrs. Reed offers. “No thanks mom, I think I’ll be fine.” Savannah says, worried she might embarrass her. “Okay sweetie, I’ll be back to pick you up at three then, alright?” “Yeah, thanks mom! I love you!” Savannah smiles, giving a small wave. “I love you too!” Savannah’s mother gets inside the car, reversing out of her place in the parking lot and moving out. Savannah watched her mother’s car drive away before turning back to the school, taking a deep breath and looking over to the smaller building, it had the large, bold letters that said '''OFFICE' over the door.'' “Well… Here I go…” Savannah whispers to herself, looking around as she steps on to the grass, it was soft and lovely, she felt unsure of this place, but she felt like it was a safe environment. Savannah walks over to the office building, she pushes open the door, a small woman sits behind a desk in what appears to be a very empty room. She is sorting out piles of paper, two students sit on blue chairs near the desk, they seem rebellious and she didn’t want to go near them at all, none the less, she walks up to the desk, the woman immediately perks up “Hello sweetheart, how can I help you?” She cheerfully asks, pushing papers aside to get to her computer keyboard. “Oh, Ummm. I’m new here. My name is Savannah Reed.” “Ahh yes! Savannah Reed. Don’t worry, I have all your papers right here.” The woman reaches under her desk and brings out three slips of paper, “Here is your map, your schedule and your new student’s slip. Incase you get lost on your way to class.” She smiles, pushing them down the desk. “Okay, thank you so much!” Savannah beamed, taking the slips and smiling kindly at the woman, who smiled at her briefly before looking back at the papers. Savannah looked at the slips, confused and turning them all different directions until they all aligned so she could read them, her eyebrows furrowed as she walked out the office. She took a look at the map, the school was huge, she could barely figure out where she was right n--'' ''Savannah let out a squeal as a boy came zooming past her on a skateboard, not having any time to think, she jumped back and dropped her papers all over the ground, the boy stopped at the corner of the office building, turned around and yelled a simple sorry to Savannah, before continuing behind the building. She could hear a group of boys laughing behind her, but she didn’t look as she just picked up her papers, angrily. Savannah stood up, unhappy,how could her day get any worse? She dusted off her cardigan as a girl approached her. She had long blonde hair which she had tied in to a large bun on her head, She had a slim but round face and wore a white summer dress. She looked around Savannah’s age. “Hi? Are you… Savannah Bead?” She asked, pushing a stray hair from her face. “Um, Savannah Reed, yes, Is it obvious?.” Savannah said nervously, confused and scared this was some sort of trick or something. “Well, a little! But that’s okay. Oh! My name is Angelina Davis, but you can call me Angie or Lina, whatever.” “Hi, Lina, I’m Savannah, but you can call me Savvy or Sav.” “Heh! It’s nice to meet you, Sav, do you need help getting around?” “Oh yes! Please! What does all of this even mean?” ‘’Angelina leaned over to take a look at Savannah’s papers,’’ “Oh, your locker is right beside mine and my friend’s!” “Really? That’s great!” “Come, I’ll show you!” Angelina and Savannah headed off down the cobblestone pathway towards the main school gates. The walk itself took longer than Savannah had expected, she didn’t know what to say to the girl, but they soon got inside and Angelina directed her through the crowd of students towards a small looking girl, with short, slightly curly brown hair. She was wearing a leather jacket, accompanied with a white scarf. “This place is amazing” Savannah commented as they approached the girl, she waved at Lina as they approached, Lina waved back. “Hardly. So did you just move here?” “Yeah, from Montana.” “Ah! Well, don’t worry. I’ll teach you all you need to know!” The two girls finally made it over to the brunette, who leaned against her locker anxiously waiting for them to make it over. “Savvy, this is Genevieve Ryan, or, more commonly known as Genny!” Lina smiled proudly, “Genny, this is Savannah Reed, or, more commonly known as Savvy!” “Hey Genny, nice to meet you.” “Hey Savvy!” Genny held out her hand to shake Savannah’s, which Savannah shook lightly. “So, are you new here?” Genny asked, opening her locker as did Lina. “Yeah, It’s really obvious.” Savvy shrugged, eyeing the girl’s inside of their lockers. Genny’s locker had pictures of her and Lina, one was a favorite to both girls, a heart drawn around the two girls sitting at a diner table, drinking out of their vanilla milkshakes. She also had star stickers surrounding different pen drawn sketches. Lina’s locker was pretty much bare except the occasional cat drawings on the door. “Savvy, here is your locker” Lina pointed to the locker beside hers. “So, what’s your first class?” “English, with Mr. Burke.” Savannah said as she took out a key and unlocked her locker, it looked like it was brand new, nothing was inside, not even a scratch. Whoever had this before her took very good care of it! “Oh, I have English too!” Genny smiled, shutting her locker and shoving her English textbook in to her bag. “Lucky! I have Math with Ms. Sulva. Yuck!” Lina said sadly, rolling her eyes and shutting her locker. “Haha! Lucky you! Ms. Sulva is kind of… Creepy” Genny laughed. “Uhh, yeah. She talks so quietly it’s almost a whisper. If you dare to interrupt her, she stares at you! She doesn’t say ANYTHING, she just stares. Who does that?!” Lina pretended to shrivel up with disgust. Savannah giggled, “That’s hilarious!” She checked her watch, “When does class start?” “The bell rings at nine, which is in about five minutes.” “Oh, right.” Savannah leaned against her locker, her eyes scanning around the room until she spotted one boy at the other side of the hall. “Who is he?” Savannah asked. ‘’The camera pans over to the boy, a charming looking boy, standing tall, messy brunette hair’’ “Ah.. I knew that one was coming, that’s Sage Bond.” Genny says. “He’s captain of the football team. Don’t waste your time, though, he’s taken.” Lina adds. “Hah, figures.” Savannah says, looking down at her feet, getting slightly impatient. “Hey… Do you guys know anyone name Brook--” ‘’It was almost like it was timed, but Savannah’s question was cut short by the loud ringing of the school bell.’’ “Ahh! My watch must be wrong! Come along, Savvy, I’ll show you the way to class!” Genny beamed. Lina waved goodbye to the girls as she headed in the opposite direction. “So is English easy?” Savannah asks, walking beside Genny. “Well, depends on what you think “easy” is,” Genny says, using air quotes, “Mr. Burke isn’t all about essays and presentations, but if you can’t spell Photosynthesis then you’re probably better not taking a spelling bee with him as a judge.” “Really? Wow, he seems strict.” “He’s a pretty cool dude, actually, but get on his nerves and he’ll make you take the hardest test you could probably ever imagine.” Savannah gulped, why did her first period teacher sound scary? Just her luck! “You’ll be okay, though,” Genny continued as they passed a sign that read ‘’ENGLISH’’, “He’s pretty nice to new students, unless you’re Tom Dawson, he’s a particular favorite to mess with whenever Mr. Burke sees him.” “Tom Dawson?” Savvy questioned. “Yeah, he was in Mr. Burke’s class for a week before he had to forcefully remove him because he couldn’t even spell Hippopotamus!” Genny and Savannah walked into the classroom, it was small, most students had already filed in and were sitting ready to get to work. A tall, skinny, old man with greying hair sat behind the teacher’s desk, lounging back. “Mr. Burke,” Genny approached the man, Savvy following close behind. “Yes, Genevieve, what is it?” He asks, leaning forward on his chair so he was sitting upright. “This, this is Savannah Reed, she just moved here from Montana.” “Savannah? Savannah… Savannah Reed! Yes! I’ve been expecting you, welcome to Orange County Day. I’m sure you’ll fit in nicely.” “Thank you, sir.” Savannah said shyly. “Follow me Savvy,” Genny grinned, the two girls made their way up the classroom and sat near the back, beside each other. “Usually, Nicole Reas would sit here, I guess she has to find another seat.” Savannah watched as Sage Bond entered the classroom, something about him just made Savannah fall inlove, it was most likely everything about him. The bell rings as the last girl, Rachel Rivera, comes in to the classroom. “Hello class,” Mr Burke stepped out from behind the desk, walking infront of it as he addressed the class. “I am Mr. Burke, for those of you who do not know, I will be your teacher for the semester, if that wasn’t obvious enou-- MISS. RIVERA.” Mr. Burke yells. Rachel Rivera sits by her desk, her phone placed behind her stack of books and she tapped away at the screen. “No texting in my classroom.” “I wasn’t texting.” She snarkily replied, rolling her eyes slightly. “Bring it here.” “I wasn’t doin’ anything!” “I suppost that credit card sitting on your desk isn’t a cell phone either, is it? Bring. It. HERE.” “Gosh!” Rachel practically slammed her hands against the desk, standing and walking towards the teacher’s desk, Mr. Burke awaited patiently as she dropped the phone on the desk, slipping her credit card in to her pocket as she went back to sit down Savannah and Genny both giggle, Rachel is angered. “Actually, Mr. Burke, that is an IPhone, NOT a cell phone, which I’m afraid some people are too poor to buy.” She smiles, not looking behind her at her obvious targets, Genny and Savvy. The class giggles. “Miss. Rivera, you are really pushing your luck.” Mr. Burke says as he grabs a piece of chalk from the pot besides the blackboard. “As I was saying, this is an advanced english class, this means if you don't know how to write a strong essay or to read at an advanced level, you’re going to have very major problems. Let me tell you that, if you wish to switch to regular english, or as I like to call them The dumb dumb class is still an option.” “Now, I’m going to be handing out copies of Shakespeare's Midsummer’s night dream. I want to you read through your selected pages and soon, I will be asking you to translate and act out these lines.” “Mr. Burke. This is an English class, not a drama class.” Rachel comments. “Very funny, Rachel, With your opinions, I’m sure you won't mind going first.” “Oh please.” ---- The sound of a bell ringing brings us back to the lockers, Genny, Lina and Savvy hanging out. A few hours had passed and the girls had gone through their first three periods. “So, how was math?” Genny asks, Lina rolls her eyes and pretends to vomit. “It was awful.” She vaguely says, rubbing her head as she opens her locker. “I have art next, anyone else?” Savvy asks, “I have art.” Lina smiles, taking out her art book and flashing it to her. “We’re learning about Vincent Van Gogh and the tragedies of his life.” Lina said, overdramatically as she shut her locker. “His life was very tragic.” Savvy comments, “Nobody appreciated his art and he cut off his ear!” Genny smiles at Savvy as Lina looks at her, “You’ll do quite well if Art then, Miss. Colinet will love you.” Savannah’s eyes scanned the hallway once again, they only had a minute or two before class, but she couldn’t help want to go on a hunt for Brooklyn. Her mouth opened to ask a question, before Lina interrupted her, “Oh no!” Lina lets out, turning to face the lockers, putting herself in the middle of the two girls. “Incoming Barbie Dolls.” She says, rolling her eyes. “Incoming what?” Savannah looks over Lina’s shoulder. Two girls come walking down the hallway, students practically being shoved out of their way as they do so. One girl stands smaller than the other, but only slightly. She has long blonde hair, a beautiful figure and quite simply, beautiful. The other stands taller, with long red hair and a wacky looking fashion sense. They walk until they reach Sage Bond and his friends, they stop and begin chatting to them. “Who is that?” Savannah asks, her eyebrows furrowed as she looks to the girls for an explanation. “Rachel Rivera and Alicia Hamilton,” Lina sighs, “The meanest but most popular girls in the school. They act nice sometimes, but they’re really devils in disguise.” Genny looks over her shoulder and then back at the girls. “Here comes none other than Queen B.” She groans, rubbing her forehead. Savannah rolls her eyes playfully at the girls. “Come on how bad can it really be.” She looks over again. (Soundtrack: Milkshake) A beautiful, tall girl walks down the hallway, her long blonde hair swaying as she is basically drooled on by passerbys. She’s beautiful, yes, but something about her seems off, familiar, maybe? She stops at Rachel, Alicia, Sage and the other boys. Smiling sweetly. “Who is she?” Savannah asks, a little taken back about how beautiful she was. “That’s Brooke Hayes, the richest and most popular girl in school. Queen of the Barbie Dolls, captain of the cheerleading team and Sage’s evil girlfriend.” Lina told her, “Yeah, she’s a real bitch.” Genny scrunched her nose up, turning to look over her shoulder again. “Ugh, look at her, she’s practically throwing herself on top of Sage.” “Avert your eyes, Genny, or risk being forever scarred.” “Brooke Hayes? Do you mean that’s ‘’THE’’ Brooklyn Hayes?” Genny and Lina exchanged confused glances. “Brooklyn? We know her as Brooke…” “Oh my gosh… Brooklyn! BROOKLYN!” Savannah yelled, quickly walking over to where Brooklyn stood. Brooklyn finished kissing Sage, breaking off from the kiss “I’ll see you later, babe.” Sage smiled, kissing her one more time on the cheek before heading off with his friends as Savannah came rushing towards them. “Brooklyn!” She grinned, practically throwing herself at Brooklyn, causing her to stumble back and her face turning red, as did Savannah’s. “Huh?” “Brooky! Oh my gosh. Sorry, are you okay.” “Oh my gosh, Brooklyn do you know this loser?” “Yikes!” “Brooklyn, It’s me, Savvy! Can you believe it? Do you remember me?” “Do I know you?” “Oh, very funny Brooky, I know! Yo--” “No? That’s what I thought.” Brooklyn smiled sweetly but deviously, “Come along girls.” Brooke, along with Alicia and Rachel, trotted away in their small pack of three. Savannah left shocked, standing there. “Okayy, Brooky, I’ll let you have your little prank” She said jokingly, looking around before she headed back to Genny and Lina. Genny and Lina looked on at Savannah. “Savannah… What the hell was that about?” “You just humiliated yourself!” “No no! Brooklyn is just playing a prank on me! We used to be best friends back in middle school, back in Montana. She’s just pretending she doesn’t know me to give me a good scare!” “You mean, you knew the Brooke Hayes, back in her elementary days?” Lina said, shocked. “What was she like?” Genny asked, her ears practically pricking up at the thought of learning about Brooke’s old life. “She was pretty dorky to tell you the truth.” ‘’Genny and Lina both looked at eachother again, stunned, they lett out nervous giggles.’’ “Was she nice?” “She was the nicest person I knew!” “Wow. Savvy, I’m sorry, but I don’t think she’s the same girl than back then. Let’s just say she might not be pulling a prank.” Genny said. Savannah’s eyebrows furrowed, her face churning into a confused and upset look. “Wait, what? What do you mean?” “Brooke is the meanest girl in the school, Savannah.” Genny said bluntly. “No, you’re wrong!” Savannah said in disbelief, almost yelling. “Last year, she framed me for cheating in my English exam and because of her I failed the class! I could have been moved down to the lower class if it wasn’t for Lina,” “Yeah! And a few years ago, while at swim, she stole all my clothes and I had nothing to change into! I had to call Genny to come rescue me!” ‘’Savannah rolled her eyes’’ “Brooklyn would never do anything like that!You know what, you guys are just jealous.” “Jealous? Are you kidding me?” Genny almost yelled. “That’s ridiculous!” Lina added “No, you guys are ridiculous!” “Wha--” Savannah cut off Lina, “I’ll prove it to you when I sit at her table for lunch in approximately one hour.” “Wow. Okay, Savannah, You know, we really thought you were a nice person. I guess not.” Genny rolled her eyes, exchanging a look with Lina. “Let’s go, Lina.” ‘’The school bell rang, Savannah humphed as they both walked away from her, Savannah meekly followed behind Lina to art class.’’ ---- Savannah walked into the art class, it was pretty big, there were beautiful paintings and portraits hanging all around the wall, all of different colors and designs. “This classroom is huge.” Savannah commented as she walked in alongside Lina, although, Lina gave her the cold shoulder and went to sit next to a group of girls around a purple table. Savannah sat at a long rectangular table, Rachel Rivera and Sage Bond sat nearby. “Hi, I’m Savannah.” She said to Rachel as she sat at her table. “Um, loser, this seat is taken.” Rachel said, pushing her bag over the table to where Savannah was sitting. “Move.” “Oh, alright.” Savannah stood, taking a deep breath and looking around. “Please! Please! Hurry and sit down, ma’am! We have important studies to attent to!” The teacher, Miss. Colinet, seemed very upbeat and ready to learn. Typical young, fresh teacher. Savannah quietly scooted over to the other empty seat in the room, next to Sage Bond. Savannah sighed deeply, her head in her hand as she leaned her elbow on the desk, flustered and upset, she stared blankly at a painting on the wall as the camera fades out. ---- END CREDITS Cast *Bella Thorne as Savannah Reed *Cara Delevingne as Brooklyn Hayes *Elle Fanning as Angelina Davis *Maisie Williams as Genevieve Ryan *Chloe Moretz as Rachel Rivera *Amy Adams as Alicia Hamilton *Taron Egerton as Sage Bond *Sabrina Carpenter as Young Brooklyn Hayes *Rowan Blanchard as Young Savannah Reed *Ty Burrell as Mr. Reed *Sigourney Weaver as Mrs. Reed *Laura Leighton as Mrs. Hayes *Peter Capaldi as Mr. Burke *Vanessa Ray as Miss. Colinet *Evan Ross as Sage’s Friend (Nathan Campbell) *Austin Amelio as Rude Skateboarder Title and Background *The title can refer to either Savannah and nobody knowing her or Brooklyn and Savannah wanting to know who she is. Soundtrack Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun Katy Perry - California Gurls Little Mix - Black Magic Kelis - Milkshake Popular - The Veronicas|Opening Credits Song God Is A Girl - Groove Coverage|End Credits Song Continuity Final Thoughts Poll How would you rate this episode? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Trivia Category:Popular TV Episodes Category:Episodes